totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaiian Style
The Aftermath show reveals the location of the finale: Hawaii. The four recently eliminated contestants are brought out. Before the peanut gallery is split into three teams and a final challenge is revealed; a representative of each team competes in a surfing competition to win the finalists a possible advantage for the finale. One host regains his co-host, but with some added company. Plot Geoff and the peanut gallery are in the secret location for the finale of Total Drama World Tour, which is revealed to be in Hawaii. Due to lack of time, Owen, Courtney, and Duncan are introduced simultaneously, much to Courtney's annoyance as she enjoys the spotlight, and did not want to be introducedwith Duncan. She asks if she can sing because she's been working on her own song, but Geoff cuts her off to introduce Blaineley, who is bandaged head-to-toe and wheeled in on a dolly. Beth wonders what Geoff did to her, but it turns out she had a brutal fall through the roof of a Chinese hut when she took the Drop of Shame without her parachute on correctly when she got eliminated in Chinese Fake-Out. Geoff also mentions that Bridgette is back, after a long boat ride, due to having Blaineley's passport, and she surfs up to the set. Behind her, Bruno also surfs up, which frightens the cast, as they think that the bear is trying to hurt her until they learn that he became quite attached to her after she nursed his hurt paw. Whenever Geoff tries to get close to Bridgette, Bruno lashes out at him, causing Bridgette to scold him. Bridgette gives a run-down of the final three contestants, reviewing their past performances and predicting how they might do in the finale, including a duet between her and Geoff, as they sing Who You Gonna Root For?. Geoff adds commentary and draws on their pictures in an attempt at humor. The gallery splits off into teams, based on which final contestant they support. Lindsay, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie all join Team Alejandro; Duncan gives Blaineley a Team Heather pennant, which she cannot refuse, due to having bandages covering her mouth. Everyone else (except Izzy) join Team Cody. This leads up to a challenge to give a reward to the team's contestant. Bridgette, after learning that Alejandro has five supporters and Heather has only one severely injured supporter, forces Justin, Eva, Leshawna, and Owen to join Team Heather, much to their annoyance. Courtney volunteers for Alejandro, Harold steps forward for Bridgette. Owen, Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are forced by Bridgette to join Team Heather. Cody and Blaineley is nominated for Heather. The challenge is for the contestant to run up the hill, grab a lei and surf back down the mountain past an actively erupting volcano. Learning of this, Owen volunteers to help Blaineley up the hill. Each contestant is asked to choose an animal which represents their contestant's spirit animal. Blaineley points to a Doberman, with Owen's confirmation. Harold, noting that so many are vicious, finally chooses the deer. This causes everyone to laugh, but Harold shows that he is always one step ahead of the game, and is confident in his choice. Courtney, without hesitation, chooses the jaguar since they are sleek, fast, intelligent (and as Geoff points out, spotty and shouldn't be left alone with your kitten). The final part of the challenge is to place the lei around the neck of the appropriate spirit animal. Owen groans, realizing he needs to help Blaineley more. Courtney, Harold, and Owen competing for the contestants that they are each rooting for. Harold makes it up to the top first, but Courtney steals Harold's lei. Owen arrives later, dragging Blaineley behind him without much care for her safety. At this point, Geoff reveals that Chris is forcing the contestants to sing I'm Winning This during the challenge. Courtney hits the surf first, quickly followed by Harold. Owen hangs the lei around Blaineley's neck then pushes her off the river cliff. He later ends up riding on her like a surfboard. At the bottom of the river, Harold flies off first and is distracted by a chunk of rock from the lava going into his shorts. This causes him to drop his lei on the raft, which, unfortunately, is eaten by the deer. Next, Owen shoots Blaineley off, who flies high towards the Doberman, but overshoots and lands in the water. Courtney, hiding her eyes, manages to put the lei on the jaguar. After Bridgette's prompting, Geoff half-heartedly calls for a lifeguard to rescue Blaineley from the water. Bruno runs into the water instead, and carries her in his mouth like a chew-toy. Courtney then demands to know her prize. Apparently, no one was supposed to win, but since Courtney came out on top, Alejandro wins a wheelbarrow. Harold, coming in second, wins a baby-carriage for Cody to use if he makes it to the final two. Heather gets no advantage in the end. It seems that Bruno is more interested in chewing on Blaineley's head than protecting Bridgette from Geoff's attention. Exclusive clip Lindsay and Tyler, Harold and Leshawna, and Duncan and Gwen are relaxing on the beach, along with Bruno, still chewing on Blaineley. Courtney is standing next to Gwen and Duncan and continues to ramble on about them. When she starts singing her hateful song about them once again, Duncan finally gets fed up and throws a sandal at her, hitting her in the face and knocking her out. He and Gwen then smile at each other before they share a kiss. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)